Call Me Masculine, Prince
by here4this
Summary: Parties and dresses are nice but they don't compare to good ol' hard work, at least that's what Gretta thinks until she meets her new sister and the prince down the street...


_Hi, and thanks for reading this. Please tell me if you liked it or if you wanted things to be explained because that would really help me._

_On that note, please tell me if I've made any grammatical errors in my story. Thank you and hope you enjoy!_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once upon a time, in a land far, far, far, far away, there lived a little, young girl. Well, maybe not little since she was 6'4", and maybe not young as she was 30 years old who happened to be very well built and extremely hair. Her face seemed to scowl at everyone who dared to glance at her face. This child's name was Gretta.

Gretta was a hard working girl who appreciated, well, hard work. She lived with her mother, Stephanie. Stephanie was not a hard working woman nor did she appreciate hard work. Instead, she was appreciated a heavy wallet and spent much of her time flirting around town with the aristocrats.

One of these men, Mr. Potbum, fell so in love with Stephanie that he decided to change his will in order to give her all of his land and money should he ever happen to suddenly die. One day, Mr. Potbum decided to visit Stephanie and Gretta. He knew that Stephanie had a daughter but was not acquainted with her. He expected that the daughter of the scintillating Stephanie would equally be just as scintillating. But when Gretta answered the door, Mr. Potbum stopped short. He died of fright. Three weeks later, Stephanie and Gretta moved into Mr. Potbum's mansion.

Along with the mansion, Stephanie gained guardianship of Mr. Potbum's daughter, Celesta. When Gretta laid eyes on Celesta, she instantly hated her. Celesta was the fairest maiden Gretta has ever seen. She was also the weakest and blondest. Stephanie also despised the girl, but, obviously, not for the same reason as Gretta.

Stephanie ordered Celesta to work as a servant. Gretta full-heartily agreed because she thought Celesta needed some training in hard work. Gretta saw herself as proficient in the art of chores, so she decided to critique Celesta's work. Her comments included, "You should wash this again", "Missed a couple of spots", and "Ew". What Gretta didn't know was that instead of helping Celesta, she made Celesta even sadder.

After a year of living in the mansion, a footman delivered a letter. It was an invitation to Prince Theodore's Annual Ball. Stephanie cheered. Gretta rolled her eyes. Stephanie was screaming that this was Gretta's chance for happiness (meaning money and status). Gretta sighed and knew that she was probably the only person unaffected by Prince Theodore's charm (meaning money and status). She also hated balls because she'd rather do housework.

"Celesta," Gretta heard her mother say, "You are to do all the chores in the house while Gretta and I are away at the ball."

Celesta's face fell. Gretta's head filled with confusion. At dinner, Gretta complimented Celesta's cooking, but she didn't respond. There was a knock at the door. Gretta rose up to go get it before Celesta.

An old woman stood before her. She held up a pumpkin as payment for a room to stay in for the night. When the old woman peeked at Gretta's face from under the hood of her cloak, she screamed. Covering her mouth, Gretta pulled the woman into the hall as she closed the door.

"I'll let you stay here if you do me a favor," whispered Gretta. The old woman nodded.

At the night of the ball, Gretta and Stephanie left Celesta at home. The moment Gretta entered the ballroom, she instantly wished she was at home. And when she met Prince Theodore, she **had** to go home. Prince Theodore wasn't fazed by Gretta's presence and his demeanor was pleasant enough, but it was his laughter! At the end his corny jokes was a long minute of, "A har, har, har, har, har!" Gretta twitched at every "har."

Suddenly, everything became silent except for the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Everyone looked up. A fair, beauty had appeared whom Gretta recognized as Celesta. Gretta gently, so to not hurt anyone, pushed the prince towards her. As if on cue, the music began to play and they danced until the first stroke of midnight.

After that first stroke, Celesta broke from Prince Theodore's arm. He chased after her. Gretta knew where Celesta was headed and took a short cut. She reached to coaches before Celesta and when Celesta appeared, Gretta tackled her. She pried off Celesta's tinny-tiny shoe from her tinny-tiny foot then shoved Celesta into the coach before Celesta could see her. The coach took off. Gretta dropped the shoe and slipped away as she heard the frantic pants from a prince who never worked a day in his life.

Prince Theodore finally reached the stairs and saw something glitter in the candle light. As he approached, he saw a little glass slipper. He cradled it between his hands and murmured, "This is my wife!"

The next morning, Prince Theodore knocked at Gretta's door and asked for Celesta. Confused that he knew who he was searching for, she let him in. When he saw Celesta, he bent on one knee and proposed marriage (Gretta finds out later that Celesta wrote her name and address on her shoe so that it would be returned to her for the old woman had threatened her).

When Theodore became king and Celesta queen, they sentenced Gretta and Stephanie to hard labor for the rest of their lieves. This time Stephanie cried as Gretta cheered.

They lived happily (except for Stephanie because she was a servant, Mr. Potbum because he's dead, and old woman because she was kicked out of the mansion so she made off with a rose) ever after.

The End


End file.
